


I Want to Feel You

by dersecest



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dersecest/pseuds/dersecest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You remember the first time by the river. The second at John's house. The third at prom. And the fourth in tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing Dersecest instead of studying for exams.

The first time, you pulled him into the river by your house during the summer after sophomore year. He demanded to keep his clothes on but you ignored him and ripped his shirt off. He still had his boyish body and soft muscles. You chuckled at his furious protests, stripping to your panties and jumping in the water.

****

He followed begrudgedly, in nothing but his boxers. He stepped in the water and shivered, trying to play it off as he normally did with his cool kid façade. He swam out to you and you pressed your soft bodies together, feeling every part of him including his erection which he refused to admit was due to your breasts. You could only smile, kiss his cheek, and splash him before swimming away. You reminded him of the incident until school started again.

****

The second time, you were in a game of poker with him, Jade, and John over Christmas break in your junior year. After twenty minutes of gambling with potato chips, he suggested we change it over to strip poker. John readily agreed, Jade hesitated before agreeing. You raised an eyebrow, examining him over before shrugging.

****

He made it through a few rounds without losing. You, unfortunately, were dealt a bad hand time after time. You took off layer after layer until you were down to your panties, bra, and undershirt. Luckily, Jade had won a few rounds, forcing him to strip along with you. He had only lost his shirt and shades; his boyish body forming into a muscular stature.

****

Jade eventually got sidetracked and drifted off into a story from fourth period. You didn’t care, you had heard the story earlier and he was more interested in you. He scooted toward you nonchalantly. You pretended not to notice. His fingers trail the inside of your thighs, teasing the fabric of your panties.

****

Jade finished her story and his fingers were gone and he was back in his original spot, as if he never moved. Maybe his brother taught him the secret to flash stepping.

****

The third time was after senior prom. John had gone with some stuck up snob, Vriska, who harassed the cripple boy at school. Jade had gone with the loudest, most vulgar boy in school.

****

He offered to take you to prom ironically since all the other boys were scared your gentials had teeth and would consume their penises. You agreed and he treated you to a nice dinner. You nearly commented on his professionalism on the matter but you retained it, not wanting to send him off into one of his tangents.

****

He drives you to the designated building where prom was held year after year. He escorted you inside, your dress pinching your sides uncomfortably. Jade is already there with Karkat, saving a table in the back for you and him. John arrived shortly after but was only briefly at the table before Vriska was dragging him into the men’s room.

****

He followed you to the dance floor, hand in yours as a remix of a popular song came on. You danced together, keep a few inches in between each other. After two songs, the space between you got smaller and smaller until your back was pressed against his chest. You could feel his erection rubbing against the layers of your dress. A few songs later, he was pulling you back to the table, grabbing your clutch and pulling you out of the building.

****

When you were outside, he pressed his lips to yours. You kissed him back eagerly. You mumbled as you pulled away, “Back to your apartment?”

  
He nodded and you both hurried back to his car.


	2. Chapter 2

 

He slid his hands under your tight dress, grabbing the edge of your tights and sliding them off your legs. Hepressed open mouth kisses to your neck.

 

You didn’t know what to do with yourself, particularly your hands. You simply grabbed onto his shoulder, pulling at his dress shirt. His fingers tickled the insides of your thighs before he sat up, undoing the buttons of his shirt and shrugging it off. He bent back down, pushing your dress up to your stomach, restricting your movement.

 

He pinched the skin on your hip, watching you through those damned shades. You scooted further up on the headboard and snatched the glasses off his face, dropping them off the side of the bed.

 

He jerked away but they were already gone, “What the fuck Rose?”

 

You smirk, “I wanted to see if you’d cry during such an intimate moment.” You gently stroke his jaw for added effect, “Freud did say that one such individual-” You couldn’t finish because he slapped a hand over your mouth. How romantic.

 

“No,” he bit out, “we’re not playing your whole ‘Let’s psychoanalyze Dave in the middle of sex to see if he has mommy issues’.” He retracted his hand.

 

“Oh, so you admit you may suffer from an Oedipus complex. I’ll have to make note of that later.” You could see the frustration in the way he furrowed his brows, which are normally hidden by his blonde hair and aviators. You move to cup his face with both hands now and guide his head down for a kiss, “Don’t fret. No one will ever see my notes. It’s for my eyes only.”

 

He kisses back but not before resisting and frowning against your lips. His fingers unexpectedly pulled aside your panties, pressing against you with just enough pressure to tease but not enough to penetrate. You pull away from him and let out a soft sigh. His fingertips rubbing up and down, making you squirm in your spot, desperate for actual penetration.

 

He smirked, pulling his hand out of your panties and you huffed. He grabbed your arms and forced you to sit up straight, unzipping the back of your dress. He slipped it off with your help; once your hands were freed, you dove for the buckle of his belt.

 

He climbed off the bed, shoving down his pants and boxers, his eyes trained on yours. You couldn’t help but look down. He was well endowed for someone as scrawny as him. He got back on the bed, slipping in between your legs. You courteously removed your bra for him, tossing it off the bed. He pushed you back down gently, grabbing the edge of your panties and slipping them off one foot at a time.

 

He looked down, chuckling, “The other boys were wrong, your vag doesn’t have teeth.” You kick him in the thigh, glaring up at him, “Does that mean I have to find out if you suffer from erectile disfunction for the other girls in our class?”

 

He froze, caught off guard, “Wait what?”

 

You wrap a hand around his neck, bringing his forehead to yours. “I’m joking. All the girls want to know how hung you are.” You pause, your eyes flickering to his erection and your free hand wrapped around him. He grunted and you continue, “And I think you met their, and my, expectations.”

 

You slowly stroke him, smiling, “I’m sure on Monday, you’ll be the talk of the class.” He gave a breathy laugh, pecking you on the lips, “I doubt anyone will the believe the notorious prude of the school actually let someone into her pretty panties.”

 

You stroked him a few more times before he pulled away, settling his chest between your legs. “What are you doing?” He grabbed your thighs, putting them on his shoulders. His breath ghosted over your pelvis, “Can’t you tell? I’m going to eat you out.”

 

You watched him with calculating eyes as his lips trailed from your hip to your vagina. He glanced up at you, waiting for some form of consent. You nodded and his tongue darted out to taste you. You let your head fall back onto the bed, one hand wrapped up in the sheets, another threading through his hair as he started literally tongue fucking you.

 

You whined as one of his fingers started massaging your clitoris. You had gotten yourself off before but with him touching you, it was something special. He pulled away, licking his lips as he stared up at you. “Are you a virgin? You know, cause I don’t wanna move too fast and hurt you.”

 

You hesitantly nodded. You would never openly admit it but you feared the pain that would come with your first time. He smiled, cooing, “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.” He pushed two fingers inside of you, feeling the stretch. Your grip on his hair tightly, whining in some discomfort.

 

His free hand stroked your hip as his tongue swirled around your clitoris. His fingers stroked upward inside of you and you keened. “Dave...Dave, stop.” He nearly jumped away from you as you sat up.

 

He looked at you in a panic, “Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Anything I can do?”

 

You smoothed down your hair nervously, “I’m sorry. I just got freaked out.”

 

“Do you want to stop?”

You didn’t respond, rethinking the situation. He leaned forward, pushing your hair out of your face. “Don’t worry. We can stop if you’re uncomfortable or scared. I won’t be upset.”

 

You grab his hand, pulling it away from your face. “I’m fine. We can continue.” He bit the inside of his cheek before nodding stiffly. He settled himself between your legs again, resuming sucking on your clitoris and steadily thrusting two fingers inside of you. You leaned back on your elbows, watching him. After a few minutes, you could feel your orgasm building. You panted softly, your hips rolling down softly into his mouth and onto his fingers.

 

You moaned quietly, “Please, please. I’m so close.” The pace of his fingers and the intensity of his sucking increased. You clenched the sheets as your orgasm peaked. You gasped and moaned, your thighs shaking from the intensity.

 

He slowly pulled away, your body trembling with the aftershocks. You smiled as he hovered over you again, “I must look atrocious.”

 

He collapsed beside you and you rolled over to face him. “Nah, you’re blissed out face is pretty hot.” He tangled your legs with his and you could feel his ever present erection against your thigh. You move to touch him, “Want me to help you out?”

 

He shrugged, “If you want to.” You replied enthusiastically, “Of course I do. Since you showed me such a good time, I wanted to return the favor.” You wrap your fingers around the base and slowly pump your hand up and down. His eyes flutter close, letting out a soft breathe and your confidence nearly rockets.

 

He was already close when you started touching him, that became apparent very quickly as he grunted and groaned. His hand wrapped around yours, guiding you on how fast to go and how tight to grip. Soon he was groaning into your ear and cum was splattered on the bed sheets.

 

“Think we should clean that up?” You ask.

 

He picks some of it up with his fingers, quickly wiping it on your forehead. “Nope. You’re Simba now.”

  
You nearly shirek, wiping it off. “David Lorraine Strider!” He scrambles off the bed, dashing into the hall and to, you presume, the bathroom. You climb off the bed, following him into the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend on this being three chapters but this chapter went on for way too long so I cut it into three.


	3. Chapter 3

Your high school years were drawing to a close fast, you had been accepted to a prestigious art college in New York, not too far from your home, and your mother had bragged about it to all her “friends” at the bar. A few of them gave you money as a gift.

 

John was moving to Washington for film, Jade wasn’t going to college, instead opting to travel, and he was moving back to Texas with his brother. He complained about the New York cold and would talk about how warm it would be during the fall the closer graduation got.

 

You didn’t want to see your friends go. You became frigide, trying to keep the oncoming pain at bay. They all noticed; you could tell their own fear of the situation was setting in. He announced he was leaving the morning after graduation.

 

You attended the practices, went home and gently ironed your gown. He tried calling you after every practice, leaving distraught voicemails.

 

The graduation itself was long and your feet hurt after standing for so long. You planned to dash out of the stadium and leave as quickly as possible but he made that impossible. You climbed into your car, starting it when he sat on the roof of your car. You threatened to drive off by revving the engine but he didn’t move.

 

You moved to unlock the passenger door, he slides off the roof and into the car. You drove back to your house in silence. He followed you inside the house, shedding his cap and gown, draping it on your couch. “Rose, talk to me. Say something.”

 

You entered the kitchen, putting your cap and gown on the counter. You retrieved one of the wine coolers your mother kept at the bottom of the fridge, twisting the top off. His eyes were trained on you as you took a small sip. You faltered, “I don’t want it to hurt.”

 

He took a step forward and you stepped back, your movement stopped by one of the counters. He tried to reason, “It’s not the end of the world. We have Skype, Facebook, and phones! I’ll still come back and visit.”

 

You teared up, all your repressed emotions over the past few weeks rushing to the surface. You nearly slammed the wine cooler on the counter, crying, “You’re not supposed to leave! We are supposed to be a team, Strider. You and me ever since middle school.” You broke down crying, sliding down the counter and sitting on the floor.

 

He attempted to comfort you but you pushed him away. He retreated, sitting against the fridge, waiting for you to calm down.

 

After an hour of softly crying into your knees, you lifted your head and wiped away your tears. He was still sitting there, staring at nothing. You crawled over to him, leaning your head on his shoulder. You stated bluntly, “Fuck me.”

 

“No.”

 

“Why.”

 

“You’re emotionally unstable right now. I would be taking advantage of you.”

 

You frowned, closing your eyes. You laid there, dozing in and out of sleep. You awoke with a jolt when he shook you. “Come on Rose, let’s move to the couch or your bed. Some place other than the fridge.”

 

He pulled you to your feet and you both staggered to your room. You collapsed on the bed face first, kicking your heels off. You mumbled into the covers, “Help me get my dress off.”

 

He helped you unzip and remove the dress, tossing it on the floor. He chuckled, “This seems all too familiar.” He shed his own clothes, all the way down to his boxers as you squirmed your way under the blankets.

 

“Sleep,” you hushed him. He climbed under the covers, wrapping his arms around you. He kissed your forehead, whispering a goodnight. You yawned and hummed in acknowledgement.

 

You awake to an empty bed and messy note.

 

_I took some of your stuff. Guess you’ll have a reason to visit Texas. See you soon Lalonde._

  
_D Strider_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was going to be really sad sex but I thought it would kill the fic?? Gomen


End file.
